Tournament of Champions - Calicana
(As told by Lady Calicana...) ' ' '' The city of Valrose was holding its Tournament of Champions, and Amarka and I decided to show our presence in exchange for a chance to do a little pocket digging. We knew many people would be bustling about, along with many vendors teaming with products ripe for the picking. It was the perfect environment for our line of work. We needed the extra resources if we were ever to seek out my mother. I also decided to join the tournament. It was a small fee for entry but with some well placed bets and a little dirty work, we could easily triple our investments. There may even be some high marks present to manipulate. You know, those coming to the tournament for their own enjoyment, to laugh at the misfortunate and applaud the champions. The Seven know they’ll be easy to pinpoint. They’ll be the only few not busting their humps. Nobody comes to an event such as this and doesn’t make a point to make a profit except for the wealthy. We arrived precisely two days before the festivities would commence. It was important to understand the terrain before pulling off anything risky. There were 6 large arenas in the center of the space, with a few smaller arenas dotting the area. Vendors were mostly around the outside, some of the more prominent shops more near the center. Tents of those participating lied beyond. The ground was already hard from those who had been preparing long before we arrived. The smell of various danishes, buttered buns, and crescent rolls were prominent as we passed a bakers stand. Vendors were already preparing and people were already arriving. Crowds were hurrying to stands set up around the largest arena to sign up for the tournament. “Amarka, why don’t you head back to our tent to change while I go sign-up.” She nodded and quickly blended into the crowd. I nudged my way as close as I could get to the booth between many large, sweaty men, some smelling like they just rolled out of their beds made from straw and pig feces. It’s going to be quite fun watching these rough hewn paltoniers go down. ' ' The first few days didn’t hold too much excitement. I passed through the preliminaries without a scratch and we got some work done. We didn’t yet spend anything on food (which was amazing considering my diet). Together we gathered 5 Sovereigns just from pockets, and we managed to get away with 7 beautiful, jewel encrusted, silver daggers from one of the major blacksmiths at the event, which were sure to go for a high price. It wasn’t until my first fight past the preliminaries that I received opposition because of my feminine demeanor. Those overseeing the fight claimed that I was unfit for battle because I was a lady, and ladies were too delicate and that they didn’t want to be responsible for my death. Horse shit. “I made it this far. Clearly I am capable.” “I don’t care. You won’t be fighting in this tournament any longer.” The tournament organizer proclaimed. Very boldly I might add, as he looked very weak and I surely could’ve broken his arm with only my thighs. “Also, you’re just a young one.” Another chimed in. Tell that to my father. “I’m every bit as...” I was interrupted by the one I was meant to battle. “Please good sirs, my next combatant would not wish to be mistreated so before her next bout. My name is Horeak Trannyth, and I am to fight the Lady Calicana in the next match.” “If you’re willing to have her blood on your hands.” They relented. Horeak had olive skin and very dark hair. He was holding a bow and arrow. “Thank you. But surely you do not intend to fight me with that.” “Oh, my fair lady, I do.” I bet those organizers still thought I would lose. “If that is what you wish.” I knew Ami would be nearby, watching, and I’m sure she was getting a laugh out of this. The fight was mindless. There was plenty of pacing in circles, as all I could do was wait for Horeak to shoot what would be his only arrow before I slaughtered him. He faked confidence well but his hesitance was clear. In my time of waiting, I managed to take note of my surroundings. There seemed to be many men that had arrived that day that were more affluent than the rest. I’m a little surprised they skipped the initial bloodbath, though. Their kind tends to enjoy that. There were a couple in the stands watching my very fight, probably bored out of their minds. One interested me in particular. I recognized his garb from one of my early schoolings. Black and purple clothing was traditional wear for a Darkmoon Saint. But Darkmoon or not, he clearly had money. Most of the wealthy who came to watch the games were plump from feasting and their pockets flowed with gambling money, but this one was different. He clearly exerted himself more than the mewling swines, which was made apparent by his build. I’m sure Amarka had already spotted him though, as she has a much better eye for these things than I. Horeak had finally released his arrow in my direction. I promptly swept the arrow away with my shield, running towards him, my blade made contact with his upper thigh. I quickly pulled back my sword and lunged forward again, this time slicing open his stomach. A quick, easy victory. It was sure to bring in enough for a hearty dinner. As I left the arena covered in much of Horeak’s blood, I spotted Ami amongst the crowd in her usual location relative to me. She was to my right in the stands, towards the front sporting her favorite tunic and fake mustache. We made eye contact, then she turned to signal me towards our Darkmoon Saint as he was leaving the stands. I nodded, returning the intent. We had our mark. Later that evening, when all the men had had their drinks and all the women were choosing their men, Ami and I were making plans in the tent. “You’re to fight Sir Greyne Mobilis. His strength is his speed, so I recommend taking a few of his toes.” Ami had a talent for coming across information we needed. “Also, the boy. His name is Sinthaster Wolfeater. And yes, he’s a Darkmoon.” “A Darkmoon.” I sighed. “I’ll be sure to play to his ego then.” I sat down to write out one of my favorite cons. I love the look on a mans face when he realises my “fetish” for rope was not for physical pleasure but for fiscal pleasure. ' ' “Lord Sinthaster, Let it be known that I am aware of your gaze. I do not resent this, but I will not act on it myself. If my beckoning is what you desire, I am awaiting your action. May the wind be always at your back, Lady Calicana” ' ' “That should do. Men tend to appreciate a challenge, and I’m not too worried about his work ethic. I’ve seen the way he takes his women.” I sealed the letter with string and wax and handed it to Ami. She was to bring it to his tent while I dealt with Greyne. ' ' I headed out through the sea of those drunk and merry towards Greyne’s tent. I brought a hand to my backside, making sure my dagger was stashed properly. As I approached his tent, I released my hair from its braid. I tended to have more leverage with men this way. As I crossed through the curtains of his pavilion, I was surprised to see our Darkmoon sitting along side him. It was as if Fumna was working for them. “I’m sorry... “ I spoke softly. Maybe he would go easy on me if he thought me to be delicate. “It’s quite alright,” Sinthaster spoke, “Please, join us.” “No, I merely walked into the wrong tent. Excuse my my lords.” And I promptly exited. It was just my luck that both of our targets would be sat safely together. Mixed with anger and surprise I hired of group of courtesans to distract the men. I even gave them a little extra to pay for the men’s mead. Maybe they would drink enough to give me an advantage the next morning, or at least forget about the whole affair. ' ' Ami and I met in the tent once more. She began to speak, “He..” “Wasn’t there.” I finished. “Our precious little Darkmoon was the one place we didn’t anticipate; with Greyne.” “So did you make a move?” “I couldn’t have. I know we haven’t seen the Wolfeater fight, but if he is aliased with Greyne he must be impressive. Although I suppose he could be an accessory. The amount of time they spend around such burly soldiers must lead to some homoerotic tendencies.” We shared a laugh. “Well, what happened with you? Did you drop the note?” “His tent was guarded by men much larger than I. Infact, they thought me a young boy, so I didn’t even get a look inside…” Her voice trailed off, almost in disappointment. “Maybe if your facial hair wasn’t smudging…” I mocked. “Oh yes. If only I could get as in character as you. I’ve heard harlottes are very hard to imitate.” She shot back, heavy on sarcasm. “Haha. Yes, the attention is nice, but we both know I do it for all the ass.” We laughed. It was nice to let off some stress after a hard day at work. “Well, we ought to continue on with business. I may as well send one of your girls to Greyne’s tent with the note. I’m sure they’ll be there a while. I gifted them a few women for company.” “Of course. And what about Greyne?” “I suppose you must bet against me.” “Cali, we both know you can put up quite a fight at times.” “I appreciate the flattery, but you know just as much as I how good he is, how his style over rules mine. You will bet against me.” “Very well.” ' ' I was awoken the next morning by the light that shined through the opening of our tent as Ami went out for the day. I quickly got dressed and headed out to the main grounds. It was just as I started to eat my morning roll and honey that one of the tournament organizers approached me. “Lady, we have been looking for you. You’re challenger is just about ready for your dual.” At least this one was respectful. “Tell him he can wait a short time longer so I can enjoy my last meal before he slaughters me.” The organizer, not being able to tell if I was joking or not, half-heartedly laughed and ran off. ' ' Just inside the arena entrance was a meek display of weapons ready for me. There were 2 swords, one for length and one for speed. There were a couple spears to choose from, but none were logical to use as Greyne already had his ranged Termura and he was surely much better at it than I. There were a few short axes, none of which I even remotely knew how to use. And then there was a shield. Ahh, that shield. If I was correct, that exact shield received quite a beating from Hamerind earlier that week. I could see the crack that was starting along one of the edges. One solid hit from Termura would break it in half. And what would I be left with? Just a single sword. A confident voice materialized behind me. “Lady Calicana, if I may offer my expertise…” I recognized that voice from the night before. “I do not need your help, Darkmoon. I am able to make this decision on my own.” I spoke without turning to him, wondering what I was to do without a precious shield. “I merely offer my counsel on what I think would-” His voice started something in me, nerve I suppose. “I do not need the expertise of an over-glorified, lust-driven cur of a man who clings to his shell of a title. Darkmoon Saint? You? You do not even fight in the tournament. How can one such as yourself call themselves a Blade of Hurin?” I usually hold my tongue, but the anxiety I had about my fight to come took over. “It seems I strike a foul chord with you. Allow me your attention a moment…” And suddenly, there it was, his hand on my backside. Unwanted. Ruukina seemed to have felt the same, for by her hand I quickly drew a blade to his face. He had a death grip on my wrist, keeping the blade inches from him. “I am a dangerous man, Calicana. Not for my strength like Nex Belain, nor for my speed like Greyne Mobilis. I am dangerous for my mind.” Holding in a laugh, my voice trembled slightly. “How do you mean?” My grip lessened somewhat as he threw the blade from my clutch and lightly placed his hand on my shoulder. His voice softened greatly. “Take the shield. With enough speed you can press into Greyne while keeping Termura at bay.” I clearly had over-estimated him. He had a dull-whit to match his large head. Anyone who had eyes should have noticed the condition of the shield. Playing to his ego could cost me my life. But maybe even now I am under-estimating him. Him and Greyne were close. He could be trying to throw my match completely, making sure I’d have gotten that shield. He could make a quick profit off of this. I pulled away quickly and spat into his face the disappointment I felt in myself for falling into such a trap. “I will trust my own instincts on this, ‘Lord’ Sinthaster. You are no warrior, merely a pompous foreigner with much wealth and a hefty title bought by gold. You do not fight but merely sit and watch as the other noble hogs do. How you ever garnered the recognition beyond that of brothel sluts is beyond me. Good day to you.” Dual-wielding was my only option, so with the acceptance of my bloodbath, I picked up both swords and headed into the center of the arena. ' ' His victory came within a minute of the duel, and if it weren’t for the rule allowing triumph upon disarm, I would have died. For the first time in a long time, I left the arena littered with wounds and soaked in my own blood. Greyne was an agile one, quick to counter any move I had in store. He may be one of the only with a better eye and better instinct than Ami. With much soreness, the final day of the tournament brought with it a strange proposition. Not soon after the the crowning ceremony was I approached by a burly, sullen lad. He had short, curly hair, some of it growing down and framing the sides of his face. Childish freckles laid upon his nose in contrast to his dour demeanor. He must have worked hard in the Sun earlier in his life. Amarka brushed by my side and whispered “Aurilus,” dissipating as quickly as she had appeared. “Hello, sir Aurilis. How may I be of service?” confident in my greeting, I hoped to assume dominance of the encounter. He pulled out a small bag, coins apparent inside. “I figured you might be interested in this.” His voice remained low. “And what may you want in exchange?” I pressed. “It’s not what I want, but what my employer wants. And I do believe he wants you.” “Excuse me?” Aurilis stepped aside making way for the Darkmoon that had plagued my last few days. The Wolfeater caught my line of sight and gave a wink. It was at that moment that I remembered the note. That little knave. He still thinks I want to bed him. “To join him in siege, that is.” “May I consider the offer?” I reached for the bag. Aurilus handed it over with no hesitation. The bag weighed heavy in my hand, and a quick look inside revealed dozens of dukes. “If money is what you’re after, I would not stray from this opportunity.” Aurilis was not one to prod. This was simply another job. If I were not so drawn to Aurilus’ forthright notion, I would not have spoken such. “I will work by your words.” I said with a slight nod, pocketing the silver. “Work by his or work by mine. Someone will come to you before we leave. You may want to sell all you can’t carry.” and he walked away. Far into the crowd I observed Aurilus approach the Wolfeater. News of my league produced a smile. I suppose I was glad my blade was sought. Associates would be necessary for my own pursuit, so much so that I was willing to stomach these men. Also see... Tournament of Champions, Valrose, June 1013 Category:Calicana Fireborn Category:Amarka